Z Dodgeball Ultimate
Z Dodgeball Ultimate is the third episode of BFIS, where the first elimination is held. Plot The episode starts with Napkin, Rubber, Febreze, and Alarm Clock having a walk. Napkin and Alarm Clock note that there are at least 1000 stars in the sky, and Rubber and Febreze see a firefly. Later, Napkin says he's tired. Rubber asks him if he really means it, followed by Alarm Clock saying that it's long past time for everyone to turn in. Alarm Clock tells everyone that Eggy and Brownie and the following recommended characters are already asleep: *Computery - Teh Best Fan of BFDI and BFDIA *Churro - Retro Guy *CheesyBonb - Jack Orange *Roller Skate - XclockXanimations *Burrito - RobbyBurrito *Candy Tube - Ningning Olaso *Battery - TDfan00 *Soup - lightbulb from ii *Skittles Bag - ray hogaland *Eggplant - jacob scourey *Razor - Nathanael Cameron *NES Cartridge - B Beatsman *Orange Blob - TacoTurtleAnimations *Big Fat Girl - Tim Kat *Air Vent - John Dubuc *Skirt - Solomon King Rubber asks if this is totally serious, followed by Febreze saying he's also tired and Beachball telling Rubber that they compete the next day. Rubber asserts that he's just gonna stay up. Napkin requests that he get rest soon. Rubber then says he wishes it snowed so he could draw a picture on the ground. He makes explorations, accidentally waking Computery by tripping over him then apologizing. When morning is approaching, Rubber falls asleep at last. Then the sun rises. Dodecahedron says he's scared of being eliminated, and Alarm Clock says he doesn't need to be scared since he's awesome. Lemonade then says she doesn't need to worry because of immunity and she hopes Camera stays. Nintendo then interrupts to get the elimination started. Elimination Camera says she enjoys the elimination song, and everyone says they know how eliminations work. Nintendo says there are 8 novissy-flavored cookies, confusing Dodecahedron, and that they go to the safe contestants. Seven of them are simply regular and one of them will magically turn into a prize when bitten. The votes are displayed: (total 110) *Lemonade - immune *Bowling Ball - 2 votes *Alarm Clock and Brownie - 3 votes each *Camera - 6 votes *Lamp - 8 votes *Dodecahedron and Eggy - 12 votes each *''Carrot - 64 votes (out)'' Carrot is angry to see himself eliminated, and then a tube closes around him and he flies to the Sky of Losers. Then Nintendo tells everyone to bite their cookies. Lemonade asks if it's novissy-flavored because it tastes a bit sharp, and Camera magically gets two chalkboard erasers. Nintendo assembles everyone and notes that there are 17 contestants (though only 16 are visible, since Rubber's lying asleep far over there). He announces that the challenge is dodgeball. He explains the policy that every time the Beach Glows win a challenge, the following challenge will be physical, but every time the Shining Lights win a challenge the following challenge will be mental. (Of course, the challenges are variously physical or mental after the merge.) He puts physical on the Beach Glows since they had a physical challenge (standing on a beam), then Candle won a jelly-bean eating challenge, then they had another physical challenge (riding a boat to the finish) and the Beach Glows won. He asks if there are any concerns. Candle says that she noticed one team member missing because there were 9 (and none of them were eliminated) but only 8 were present. Napkin says it's Rubber. Febreze finds Rubber sleeping, and patheticly wakes him for the challenge. When he announces that Rubber was asleep, Napkin and Beachball are angry that he didn't follow instructions. Rubber dimly apologizes, and is forgived by Sunscreen. The Challenge The 17 contestants get on the dodgeball mat. Challenge Breakdown Radio then wins this challenge, resulting in the Shining Lights being up for elimination again, saddening Dodecahedron. Immunity went to Lamp for being the last Shining Light to get out of the challenge. Epilogue Alarm Clock told Rubber it was time to go to sleep. Rubber said that he slept a lot before lunch, so he didn't feel like it, but since he learned a lesson, he turned in. Trivia *This is the first episode of BFIS: #That's original in the OSC #That's delayed #That has an elimination #That people posted reaction videos to #With a nighttime scene that's not the epilogue #With a trailer *"Alliance Power!" is a reference to BFDI Ep. 17. "Eggy and Brownie are going down" is a reference to II II Ep. 1. The music that Radio plays is Zelda's Lullaby. *The name was originally gonna be "The Dodgeball Ultimate" but I came up with something more ringy. The article "Z" in the name is a play of the slang article "ze" (for "the") and "Z" representing being asleep (since there's sleeping trouble). *Apparently Rubber was asleep the entire time the elimination was held and Nintendo explained his physical-non-physical policy. (This isn't unusual.) The sleeping status of Rubber between him getting out of the challenge and the epilogue is unknown. *I was gonna spell Computery "Computerry" until I understood how much his recommender disliked it. *The opening scene is a reminiscent of Jungle Junction - Zooter Loses Her Zip (but it isn't exactly the same) *I avoided using "bedtime" and "going to bed" here because objects don't always sleep in beds. *The last sentence is now archived; I now believe they have beds. *The RCs are sleeping. This also happens in TSFTM 5. *Both lighter from OO & Carrot from here are mean, & both Flower & Carrot got last place, along with Scissors from BOTO. These 3 have something in common! Goofs *Magical Bananas' lines are in bad shape. *When the recommended characters are displayed, Razor is the only one labeled on the wrong side of the recommender. *Orange Blob is supposed to be limbless, and CheesyBonb is supposed to be a lemon-flavored cheese, not a cheese-lemonade duo. I didn't know what the recommenders had in mind; they should have corrected me for the sake of Episode 5. * *During the dodgeball contest, all balls are in front of all contestants, since I put the contestants in a group I didn't feel like putting the balls in. I tried not to make physical illusions out of this, but I might have failed. The same is true for Camera's dustclouds. Category:Video Category:Episode Category:Elimination